


Just Harry

by Eggscalibur0901



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Not A Happy Ending, moldyshorts always destroys lifes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 08:45:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12477768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggscalibur0901/pseuds/Eggscalibur0901
Summary: The final battle. Everything ends and starts anew.Some people will have to outlive others.I do not own Harry Potter. All credits to J.K Rowling.





	Just Harry

Nearly done, nearly done. Just a bit longer. Then everything is going to be alright.

Both Expelliarmus and the deadly Unforgiveable crashing together. Raw magic radiating. Gryffindor against Slytherin. Light against dark. Good against evil. The final battle.

Hold on. Just a bit longer. Then it will be over.

His strenght slowly disappearing. His scar agitated and bleeding.  
"This is the end Potter! Everything you love will vanish! Say goodbye!" Voldemort's maniacal laughter ringing in his ears. The earth crumbling beneath them. A sphere of pure power wrapping them in a dome.

'I can't hold it any longer. But there is something I still have to do.'

Closing his eyes he blocked everything out , concentrating on the faces in his mind. Smiling faces. Happiness and joy. Then his mind halts on one face. He still got something to do. His eyes snapping open. Determined. A cry emanating from his lips. The sphere glows brighter.  
Red eyes widening, a maniacal laughter starts again. Both spells exploding. And then a crumbling sound. A figure falling to the battered ground.  Unmoving.

Dark energy screeching before vanishing into nothingness.  
Emerald green eyes looking at the defeated.

It's finally over.  
The boy stumbling forward, his vision blackening.  
A dark figure holding the small boy. A doe parting from the man's wand. Black eyes looking into green ones. Was that worry,concern in the black eyes? A smile parting his bloody lips.

"It's  over, isn't it?" 

Onyx eyes staring at the young man lying in his arms. A lump forming in his throat. Struggling for words until he managed a broken "Yes, it's over."  
The boy smiled and took a shaky breath. Murmuring something inaudible. His breath suddenly hitching.  
The clouds became darker. Rain slowly pouring from the sky, drenching the two. An injured hand went onto the dark man's shoulder. The man looked surprised at the boy. The emerald eyed boy was struggling to regain his breath.

"Y-You know, I just wanted to say something before..." Coughs racking his fragile body. The older man hushed him, searching frantically for something to stop the bleeding. Patronus already sent.  
"Don't speak, Potter. Help is on the way.", the voice husky and only above a whisper.  
"Pot- ter...", the boy absentmindly said to himself. He gave a low chuckle. Then green eyes piercing the man's soul. "I want to say...", he halts as he coughed again. Crimson red blood dripping from his pale lips. "... to say thank you. Thank you for protecting me all these years. I- I want you to know..." Strong hands gripping the boy's shoulders. "Now listen here, Potter. You're the Boy-who-lived.", the owner of the voice spat, but it was lacking its usual venom and malice. "So get a grip and stop saying such imbecilic things.", the source of the voice demanded, no, it was more a silent plea.  
The injured boy just smiled and continued as if he was never interrupted. "...that you're the bravest man I've ever known. And that I-I... love you,...dad."  
Time seemed to momentarily freeze. The normally emotionless man's eyes widen in shock.

He knew. He knew all this time.

Harsh coughs snapping him out of his reverie. The rain became more violent. The man was struggling for words  
"I'm ... I'm sorry, Harry."  
The silence was broken by a weak  
"Don't be."  
The boy's eyes slowly closing. The cloaked man became desperate, shaking his son. "Don't you dare die on me, Harry.", he grounded out through clenched teeth. "It's fine ,dad. Please live for me and mum. We'll wait for you. Always."  
The father was wrapping his son tightly in his arms. Tears glistening in the corners of his eyes. Hearing his son's breath and heartbeat getting weaker and slowing by the second.  
"See you. I love you..." The boys body became slack. "...dad."  
Thunder strucks the earth. The wind howling. Then, suddenly everything went still. Footsteps and apparations resounding in the distant. A pheonix trilling.

The man still holding his son tightly. Unmoving. Not wanting to let go.  
Harry Pot-, just Harry, his son, who sacrificed himself for a better world, was finally home, watching with his mum over him.

 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> -


End file.
